The Cartoon Wiggles
These are cartoon illustrations of The Wiggles and their friends. Enjoy these illustrations Gallery The Cartoon Wiggles Drawing.jpg Dorothy1997Cartoon.jpg|Original Dorothy The Dinosaur Cartoon Wags1997Cartoon.jpg|Original Wags The Dog Cartoon Henry1997Cartoon.jpg|Original Henry The Octopus Cartoon CaptainFeathersword1997Cartoon.jpg|Original Captain Feathersword Cartoon Cartoon_Wiggles_-_90's.jpg|Cartoon Portrait as seen in "Wiggle Opera" TheWiggles2000Cartoon.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2000 TheCartoonWigglesandLogo2001.gif|The Cartoon Wiggles Logo in 2001 TheWigglesin2000CartoonVersion.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2002 The_Wiggles_in_cartoon_form.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles Playing Music CartoonWigglesLogo.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles and their logo Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Anthony in "Anthony's Workshop" Title Card MusicWithMurrayAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Murray in "Music With Murray" Title Card Where'sJeff?Animation.jpg|Cartoon Jeff in "Where's Jeff?" Title Card Greg'sNews.jpg|Cartoon Greg in "Greg's News" Title Card Captain'sMagicButtonsAnimation.jpg|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in "Captain's Magic Buttons" Title Card TheCartoonWigglesatWiggleBay.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles at Wiggle Bay AnimatedWiggles-2005.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car in 2005 AnimatedGreg-2005.jpg|Cartoon Greg's Title in 2005 AnimatedAnthony-2005.jpg|Cartoon Anthony's Title in 2005 AnimatedMurray-2005.jpg|Cartoon Murray's Title in 2005 AnimatedJeff-2005.jpg|Cartoon Jeff's Title in 2005 Wigglesstage.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in Concert TheCartoonWigglyGroupin2007.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in 2007 CartoonMurray'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Murray in "Celebration" CartoonJeff'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Jeff in "Celebration" CartoonAnthony'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Anthony in "Celebration" CartoonGreg'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Greg in "Celebration" CartoonBigRedCarinCelebration!.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car TheCartoonWiggles.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in "Celebration" TheCartoonWigglesonStage.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles on stage Anthony'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Cartoon Anthony's Title in "Taking Off!" Lachy'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Lachy's Title in "Taking Off!" Simon'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Simon's Title in "Taking Off!" Emma'sTitle.jpg|Cartoon Emma's Title in "Taking Off!" CartoonAnthony(2013).jpg|Cartoon Anthony in 2013 CartoonEmma.jpg|Cartoon Emma CartoonLachy.jpg|Cartoon Lachy CartoonSimon.jpg|Cartoon Simon CartoonAnthonyDancing.jpg|Cartoon Anthony dancing to "Hot Potato" CartoonEmmaSinging.jpg|Cartoon Emma singing CartoonSimonWithMegaphone.jpg|Cartoon Simon holding megaphone CartoonLachy(Sideways).jpg|Cartoon Lachy doing Wiggle Fingers CartoonEmmaBlowingBubbles.jpg|Cartoon Emma blowing bubbles CartoonLachyBlowingBubbles.jpg|Cartoon Lachy blowing bubbles CartoonAnthonyInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Anthony in pajamas CartoonEmmaInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Emma in pajamas CartoonSimonInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Simon in pajamas CartoonLachyInPajamas.jpg|Cartoon Lachy in pajamas TheCartoonWigglesin2013.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2013 TheCartoonWigglesPlayingCricket.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles playing Cricket TheCartoonWigglesOnWheels.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles on Wheels TheCartoonWigglesSailing.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles sailing TheCartoonWigglesintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car in 2013 TheCartoonWigglesEnteringTheBigRedCar.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles and The Big Red Car outside Wigglehouse TheCartoonWiggles,Dorothy,andWags.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles, Dorothy, and Wags TourHeaderImage.png|2014 Wiggles Tour Cartoon images11.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in 2005 images.jpg22.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in 2011 imagesM3MB306R.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends imagesCD340FH0.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy The Dinosaur Ballet Dancing imagesXX0Y4PQW.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy and Wags Jeff2000Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Jeff in 2000 Anthony2000Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Anthony in 2000 Murray2000Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Murray in 2000 Greg2000Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Greg in 2000 TheCartoonWigglesin2000.jpeg|The Cartoon Wiggles Playing Music in 2000 Murray1999Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Murray in 1999 Greg1999Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Greg in 1999 Anthony1999Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Anthony in 1999 Jeff1999Cartoon.jpeg|Cartoon Jeff in 1999 TheCartoonWigglyGroupin2001.jpeg|The Cartoon Wiggly Group in 2001 2000sWigglesCartoons.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2000 GregSwirl.png|Cartoon Greg in his Swirl MurraySwirl.png|Cartoon Murray in his Swirl JeffSwirl.png|Cartoon Jeff is his Swirl AnthonySwirl.png|Cartoon Anthony in his Swirl JeffLogo.png|Jeff Logo in 2002 GregLogo.png|Greg Logo in 2002 AnthonyLogo.png|Anthony Logo in 2002 MurrayLogo.png|Murray Logo in 2002 0.gif|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car 00.gif|The Cartoon Big Red Car 12734227 1260907040592549 72231151028238085 n.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2016 IMG 1087 (1).png|Murray logo IMG 1084.png|Greg logo IMG 1088.png|Anthony logo IMG 1086.png|Jeff logo IMG 1085.png|Sam logo IMG 1094.png|Lachy logo IMG 1093.png|Emma logo IMG 1095.png|Simon logo WigglyCommunityServiceAnnouncement.jpghhrrrddd 10_item4.png|Cartoon Emma in beach clothes Attractions.jpg|the wiggles dancing in stage 1c035e1dab1c78b51b58a265f8ddf3d1.png|Cartoon Sam in his swirl 05c789c32b5dc5c6104217a8555c1ec1.png|Cartoon Dorothy in her swirl 4c9d6fc26ff16dd9ea844e4fbee6b8ae.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car 92a49086411fa518e97460086190b055.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2000 0f2b4843a4f16cf5c3880b3ffc43c9b7.png|Cartoon Henry in 2004 1b1e3bdd4bfb3c9935db579aa4ca5581.png|Cartoon Dorothy in her maze 1cc94285a44f72beafd533e044620016.png|Cartoon Dorothy with Roses 1a94a7d7c74bd38271646458c32c1137.png|The Cartoon Wiggles Mountain faces 1efefb3ab227dcd8d8a07e61cdf40798.png|Cartoon Murray in 2007 5e8bcfd3a9ea36919db62f42b8c2a034.png|Cartoon Jeff in 2007 7deb666d5b10c1babdff2082cefb981a.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2013 8bdd6d037d91a45e5ee5bab2d8ff113d.png|Cartoon Jeff doing thumbs up 8e4823be311c500ccd1abf14d3baae82.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in their swirls 86bc06968ed9b76696f1cf366ebf22ef.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends and the logo 4c55280116edcb2e6f5e8fbdec052dca.png|Cartoon Captain Featherswords face 95b487c135621e973808486201b1c0c7.png|Cartoon Dorothy in pink 95b716f5b839f45ad13f09e045bad74b.png|Cartoon Anthony in 2004 139ae03c4fb2f42845d72c4d98225acf.png|Cartoon Murray in 2004 0938fbb7ae75c2ea4740824cb9978d37.png|Cartoon Captain in 2004 3440f017d1fb3561e0940c4c59420cf8.png|Cartoon Jeff in 2004 9898c84b8f361aedcb475d9a8b02a9c7.png|Cartoon Sam in 2007 13443db150625e4007e34a1df05e8525.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2003 044417f7de10bf8593353a631804d248.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2004 68595eb783de1b6fc140b30ee8dbb23d.png|Cartoon Henry in 2000 85925df13a5c500d0908bbda52be934f.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in his swirl 772226b84cde11f039bb0f4b17f4f1b8.png|Cartoon Henry in his swirl b9f943b6879ec698f2219a2589a67043.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2000 ba3c486a59bb667c64b9fe3006c97261.png|Cartoon Anthony in 2007 c4bf9ee80c6552cc271662bf1cbe4655.png|Cartoon Wags in his swirl d2b5d3eaa667d9c4c260675a9495a916.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2000 a060e1c92c159f9cbba7e3a1764e377d.png|Cartoon Henry in 2001 c859914e98e6a32ac8889e31ca887262.png|Cartoon Wags in Doggy Discounts dcc6442bec28cd28cc1e854ea81f5522.png|Cartoon Captain Feathersword in 2011 945742_563858993666793_1054605121_n.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in The Big Red Car e2a4bc6b98526e8ace730f8e22340a4c.png|The Cartoon Wiggles flying a kite e4c5bf43c069936280df5511bee728d1.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in Wiggle Town eb79c6a84f75e777fe87be0c270a21d3.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in 2007 eeb25270d8511c96daee4ca7db8d8220.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends faces in Get Ready To Wiggle f37540bb77b063d9e58ab8ac932f65f1.png|Cartoon Wags in 2004 The-Wiggles-Book-Lot-Board-Lot-_57 2.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggles in Zoo Wonderland f238b7c26586cfcc9b4ea63065963f1c.png|The Cartoon Wiggles in the Big Red Car with Sam d5ff7f6b5095c15ad17b65d3037af5c6.png|The Cartoon Wiggles with food d7cfe4375574cf6021a77274d33a63cb.png|Cartoon Henrys face 073ddb28c5e7f64977ed1ed2e4ef6a20.png|Cartoon Wags in 2011 388cfb428bff3edbbe8766cb6b6fbc11.png|Cartoon Henry in 2011 5547701c6b1caff1a81eac20402fe480.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2011 a93096af4d92d857cfbd7e145b390aa3.png|The Cartoon Wiggly Friends in the Gift Shop Category:Characters Category:Group characters